


Try and Succeed

by aspenspark (tempusborealis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Catheters, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Piercing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Sam, Dominant/Top Sam, Enemas, False Pregnancy, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gags, Genital Piercing, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual, Piercings, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape, Sub Dean, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/pseuds/aspenspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the SPN Kink Meme. "Sam is really into the fantasy of Dean being a loving and pregnant wife. He keeps Dean plugged with a large enema to make him look pregnant. Dean is always chained to the bed and too weak to move. A lot of touching and stroking, Sam loves Dean's round and huge belly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Succeed

“There you are, baby.” Sam sighed in relief as he bolted the door behind him and dropped the bags of groceries to the floor before turning around.  His attention settled on Dean, who watched him blearily from the bed.

 “I missed you while I was out. I got your favorite, Rocky Road. Know you crave it when you’re expecting.” He padded over to where Dean was spread out on the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Dean made a pretty picture laying there in his white, lacy nightie and matching panties, ankles and wrists tied to the corners of the bed with a cloth shoved into his mouth. Gently, Sam brushed his fingers across Dean’s forehead and down the side of his face as he spoke softly. “Don’t worry, honey, I’m here now. I know you’ve been wanting to try for another baby and I think now is the perfect time to get you big and pregnant. I’m gonna get everything ready. You just sit tight,” he finished with a grin and gave Dean’s cheek an affectionate pat.

Dean’s eyes slid shut in defeat as he fought back tears of frustration. The drugs Sam gave him kept his muscles relaxed enough that he couldn’t fight back. And as if that weren’t enough, the nearly permanent bondage Sam kept him in did enough to put an end to any escape attempts. His wrists were always either cuffed to the headboard or to each other, and when his ankles weren’t chained to the bed Sam forced a spreader bar between them and sometimes his knees to keep his legs far apart for easy access.

He could hear Sam shuffling around in the bathroom, making the preparations. His hole clenched preemptively in distress at the thought of what would come next; the fucking wasn’t the worst part, but rather the enema Sam would force him to take and retain. They were up to a gallon now and when he had it all inside him he really did look like he was pregnant in this sick charade of Sam’s.

Sam emerged from the bathroom, enema bag and a hanging pole in hand. He set the pole up next to the bed before hanging the huge bag and unkinking the tubing. He pulled a few more items out of the nightstand drawer and deposited them on the bed near Dean’s knees.

“We’re all set, baby. Just gonna flip you over and then we can get started.” His large, warm hands ran down Dean’s smooth legs and circled his ankles. He undid the restraints there and pulled Dean’s panties down and off, exposing the medium-sized plug Sam kept in him when he was otherwise empty and the chastity bondage he kept Dean in permanently consisting of a Prince Albert piercing connected to a sturdy guiche ring, bending Dean's useless cock nearly in half. It ensured he was effectively as impotent as he felt, just a pussy to fuck. There was just enough room in his piss slit next to the piercing to allow the catheter Sam kept there, directing his piss down just like a girl. Not that Sam let him get up to do anything but shower and make use of the toilet for solids and voiding the huge enemas he had to hold. Even then, the drugs kept him limp so Sam had to maneuver him.

Sam wedged his arms under Dean’s torso to turn him onto his stomach and Dean didn’t have the strength to put up a fight. His wrists were bound together on a single chain locked to the headboard, so once he was face down his arms settled the right way and Sam recuffed his ankles in the new orientation.

“I’m gonna lift you up just a bit and slide a couple of pillows under your hips. You know how they say that helps when you’re trying to conceive; it lets all the good cum flow down into your womb. That way you’re filled up nice and deep.” Sam smoothed over Dean’s ass with both hands and squeezed a bit. He chuckled. “I know we’ll do this as often as it takes, but it’s best to maximize our chances every time.”

Sam widened his stance so he could get some leverage and lift Dean’s dead weight up enough to get  two pillows under him. Dean’s pelvis ended up higher than his head. Sam swung a leg over Dean and settled on his knees between Dean’s bound legs. He grasped each of Dean’s asscheeks and pulled them apart, thumbs kneading closer and closer to his plugged hole. They pushed and stroked around his rim, and after a few torturous rotations of the plug, Sam slowly pulled it from Dean’s ass. His ring stretched around the wide bulb before giving up the smooth piece of silicone, leaving him feeling empty, and Sam set it aside. Dean’s reprieve would be a short one.

“Can’t wait to get inside your tight, hungry pussy. Love how it feels working my cock, milking out all the cum, always so hot for it. Gonna fill you up good, baby. You’ll swell so big with our babies. You look so good knocked up, big and heavy.” One hand left for a moment to grab the tube of lube next to Sam, popping the cap open. Sam squirted a generous amount in the cleft of Dean’s ass and Dean sucked in a breath at the cool temperature of the liquid.

Sam kept Dean’s cheeks apart with one hand and worked two fingers of the other into him, pushing as much lube as he could inside. Another healthy squirt from the bottle went directly into Dean’s ass and if he could move his hips in any meaningful way Dean would have protested at the cool lube filling his rectum. As it was he gave a grunt and a moan around his gag as Sam’s fingers returned and churned inside his hole.

“That’s it, honey. You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? Look how wet you are for me, know you want to be bred bad. Don’t worry, you’ll get my cock in a second, just gotta milk you first,” Sam soothed as his hands pulled away. Seconds later they returned with a wickedly curved object: a prostate massager.

“You know it increases our chances of getting pregnant if you’re empty when we try,” Sam explained as he slid the thin, knobby end inside Dean. A few arcs and it found Dean’s prostate. Sam jabbed in hard once, then began a rhythm circling the little bump . Dean moaned and bit down on the cloth in his mouth as Sam worked the gland mercilessly for long minutes; he could feel his body responding, could feel his muscles pushing cum up through his useless dick to dribble out onto the comforter.

“There you go, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. It’s been a few days since we last milked you so we have to make sure we get it all out.” He continued rubbing and twisting for a few minutes more until the spurts of white trickled off into dry spasms of Dean’s restrained cock. Each jerk was painful, pulling on the ring through the head of Dean’s dick where it was linked to the piercing through his perineum and making both spots burn for a moment in bright pain. With one last prod, Sam gently slipped the massager out of Dean.

“All cleaned out. Now we’re ready to breed you up.” He used his thumbs to pull at Dean’s tight ring, both inserted inside Dean all the way and stretching his muscles for a moment. Sam shifted forward and slid his cock up and down Dean’s crack, lubing up himself up. His head pressed at Dean’s ring. “Shh, baby, here it comes.”

He began to push inside. After so much fucking and the stretching of the plug, Dean’s hole put up little protest. Sam bottomed out in one long thrust and threw his head back at the fantastic feeling of Dean’s pussy clenching him desperately. His fingers tightened on Dean’s hips as he began to pump in and out.

“Oh yeah, baby. I’m so close already just from fingering you open and milking you. God, you’re gorgeous like this, with your ass in the air for me to fill up. I’m gonna fill you so good, we’ll knock you up for sure. Can’t wait to see you swollen with my seed, you make such a pretty mommy.” He hunched over Dean’s back and his hips pounded faster, the rhythm becoming irregular. He dragged erratically over Dean’s already-sore prostate and Dean couldn’t catch his breath.

“Here it comes, 'm filling you up with my cum, straight into your womb, breeding you good and deep,” Sam muttered breathless mindlessness against Dean’s neck. His thrusts stuttered and Sam’s teeth grazed across Dean’s salty skin. One more stoke and Sam grunted as he emptied himself into Dean’s tight little ass.

With a shuddery sigh, Sam wilted against Dean, thumbs rubbing circles into his hipbones, forehead resting between his shoulder-blades. They both panted as they recovered and after a moment Sam pulled himself up and slid slow and slick out of Dean.

Sam let out a few more contented sighs as he rubbed Dean down, wiping away sweat and using his fingers to work stiff muscles. He spent a long time touching his pretty girl all over. He couldn’t help himself; Dean just looked so good fucked out like this with a fresh load of sperm inside him. Sam muttered praises under his breath as he did so. “Such a good girl, Dean.”

After a few minutes of tender care, Sam’s hands ran down his legs one more time before he got up and off the bed. “You know what comes next, baby,” he said as he pulled the tall pole closer and found the end of the enema tubing. “Gotta fill you up this way to make sure the cum goes as deep as possible. I have a good feeling about this time, but it can’t hurt to be careful.”

There was silence for a few moments, the only sound Sam’s hand working over the enema nozzle and slicking it up. The next thing Dean felt was the tip of the nozzle pushing at his open hole and sliding in past his muscles. Sam watched its thin length disappear inside Dean before pushing the retaining bulb in past his sphincter. Dean huffed once as the nozzle settled in and Sam petted his flank, then shifted the pillows down under his trapped cock to make room for Dean’s soon-to-be-distended belly.

“All ready, sweetheart. I’m gonna fill you up slow. This is a little more than a gallon today. I know it’s more than you’ve taken before but I know you can do it. Then we’ll plug you up nice and tight to keep it all in.” A cold, prickling sweat broke out across Dean’s back as Sam explained what was to happen next.

Silence fell again as Sam toggled the line open. It was several minutes before Dean felt the pressure inside him and several more before the cramps started. He glanced up at the bag Sam had hung in his view and saw that about half the bag was already inside him. These regular fillings had built up his tolerance pretty high before he felt it at all but he still had a lot more of the bag to take before it would stop. Dean moaned helplessly at this realization and the renewed stabs of pain lancing through his abdomen.

“Hush, little one. I’m here,” Sam murmured as he slid his hands under Dean, gently rubbing under and around Dean’s growing belly. “You’re doing real well, taking this all inside you. Gonna be beautiful and round with our babies.” Dean exhaled sharply through his nose at a particularly sharp bite of pain.

The minutes ticked by and Dean avoided looking at the bag until Sam spoke again. “Almost there, baby. So close.” There was only a little left and within a minute or two it was gone, disappeared down the line and into Dean’s colon.

Dean felt huge and bloated, cramps still zinging through him, and he couldn’t help the soft little cries escaping around his gag. Sam knew this part was the hardest for Dean, waiting until the pain stopped and he got used to the water-baby inside him. But it was so worth it to see Dean full and round. Dean was so good, such a good wife for him, and Sam made sure to tell him how wonderful he was as they waited for the worst of the pain to subside.

“God, Dean, don’t know how gorgeous you are all bred up like this. You make the prettiest mommy. I should get you a lovely new nightie for how good you’re being for me right now. My good baby deserves to wear something equally as pretty.”

While he was talking, Sam lubed up the big retaining plug that would help Dean keep it all inside him. Sam carefully worked the enema nozzle out and chased it quickly with the plug. It took a little work to get it in, but it finally sank home with only a little leakage.

Sam left Dean that way for a few minutes and continued to rub him down. Once enough time had passed for Dean to get used to the large plug, Sam moved down to unbuckle his ankle restraints. Slowly, he flipped Dean back over onto his back, pushing the pillows up to cradle the small of his back and give him the support his huge belly needed. Once Sam linked the cuffs back to the chains at the foot of the bed, he sat back and admired his work.

His stomach was massively distended, stretching titantically around the gallon plus water inside him. Gosh, he was such a sweet pregnant wife! Sam leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss just under Dean’s bellybutton and Dean exhaled restively. Sam’s hands moved all over Dean’s belly, cupping the baby Sam had put into him “Beautiful, just beautiful, Dean.” His kisses moved lower, peppering the shaft of Dean’s captive cocklet. Sam didn’t usually touch Dean here, but today Dean had been so good Sam felt he could break a few rules. “You did so well, baby. Took your breeding like a star and now you’re nice and pregnant. You did good.” Sam went even lower between Dean’s spread thighs and gave the head of his dick one soft suck. Dean’s hips shifted the little they could and Sam chuckled. “I think if we can get you up to two gallons, you might be in for a reward. If you can take that much, you deserve a nice, wet blowjob. I know it’s been so long since you had a proper orgasm like that; usually you only come when I decide to work your prostate just right. But if you can take the full two gallons, you can come with your dick.” He gave Dean’s full belly one more kiss. “It’ll give you something to work toward.”

Sam sat back on his heels and took one long, last look at Dean in all his pregnant glory before pulling his nightie down. His shape was sinfully sexy, and Sam was almost ready to go again but that would have to wait. “I’m gonna make some dinner for us, baby. You just rest up, you need your strength. And in the morning, I’ll help you through the labor we know is coming and we’ll welcome our baby together. Then we can start all over again.”

 


End file.
